


Snow Day

by moritakalover



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I cant really think of anything else worth tagging so like, M/M, NOT EXPLICITLY ROMANTIC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritakalover/pseuds/moritakalover
Summary: Some time after Christmas, Yumenosaki Academy is supposed to begin school again after winter break, but there is sudden snow and school is cancelled! With a whole lot of fun planned, Shinobu invites Midori to his house for them to enjoy the day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write some platonic midoshino so here you go  
> I know its platonic but like. It would be really easy to paint it all under a romantic light so go ahead if thats what youd like!  
> Please enjoy~  
> (also sorry if there are any typos lol fjdsgsfg)

It was supposed to be the first day of the second semester of Takamine Midori’s first year under the idol course of Yumenosaki Academy. The reason Midori hadn’t gotten out of bed however, was that it had been snowing all throughout the night. Now there was no school, but Midori had no idea what to spend his extra day of winter break doing.  
“Gahh this is terrible,” Midori sighed, “I guess I will just lay in bed and try to fall back asleep.”  
At that moment, Midori received a text from a member of his unit. It was Shinobu, inviting him over.  
“Midori-kun! Did you hear about school being cancelled? I know it is short notice, and you’ll probably say no, but I’d like to hang out today, de gozaru! It’s not often it snows this much here, and my parents are gone at work, so we could have lots of fun! But... if you say no I will not mind! Have a good snow day Midori-kun~”  
Midori let out a weak smile, and started to take his blanket off of himself and get out of bed.

* * *

Shinobu was lying on his stomach in bed. He was kicking his legs in the air, and was on his phone, hoping that Midori would respond to his message quickly. Even though it was cold, he no longer had the blanket he slept with on him, because his pajamas kept him warm enough. He had on a shirt/pant set of pale yellow pajamas, which were thick with light brown fur on the ends of the sleeves and pant legs.  
Then Midori responded.  
“Sounds good.”  
“Oh! Thank you for agreeing, Midori-kun! Take as much time as you need to get ready, I will see you soon!”  
Shinobu knew about how long it would take Midori to get to his house. He immediately sprung out of bed in order to prepare for his friend’s arrival. The ninja walked around his room and peeked out the window, astonished by the amount of snow that had piled up around his family’s home. Shinobu hoped that Midori would be excited to run around in the snow, as he certainly was. After that, Shinobu walked away from the window, because it was time for him to change from his pajamas into something more appropriate. He walked towards his closet and opened up the clothes he had available to him. He took out his only heavy-duty winter jacket, which was a black, and pair of matching black sweatpants. Shinobu wanted to add a surprise of color to his outfit, and knew he would likely need long socks anyways to stay warm, so he put on a pair of knee-high socks decorated with cartoon frogs on them. Finally, to contrast the other parts of the outfit, he put on white gloves and white earmuffs to be properly prepare for the coldness that the snow would yield. He tied on a simple pair of white tennis shoes, and walked out of his bedroom.  
Shinobu sat in his living room waiting for Midori to come. He had his phone with him, and sat there for around five minutes until Midori knocked on the door. Shinobu ran to answer the door, and swung it open.


End file.
